inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dog yōkai
Move? I think the correct term would be inugami. Sesshomaru = inugami Kirara = nekomata Shippō = kitsune etc. There are different names for these types of demons. It's not the animal followed by the word “phantom”. Excuse me if I'm incorrect, and this is how it was refered to in the raw anime and/or manga. I've simply been contemplating these sorts of things for a while. Mikazuki 00:36, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :It makes sense Mikazuki. But I think we should wait for others' opinion before moving the page. What do you think? Ryoga (talk) 03:41, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Where have there been references to "Inugami" in the original manga/anime? --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 19:39, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Let me clarify, Rowan. I don't recall whether or not I hear "inugami" in the raw manga and/or anime, but I don't recall hearing "inu yōkai" either. However, demons Rumiko Takahashi includes, from what I can remember, are all actual demons from Japanese myths, such as nekomata ''(fork-tailed cat), ''jorōgumo (binding bride) and kitsune (''fox). Shippō often says that he is a ''kitsune, rather than a kitsune yōkai. Fox demons are usually refered to in the first form, rather than the latter. Due to the traditional name being used, as well as traditional Japanese demons being used, it would be logical to assume that, for instance, the Inu no Taishō was an inugami (dog god). Translations are often slightly modified. For instance, "yōkai" does not translate to "demon", but instead "phantom", "spectre", etc. It is translated to "demon" since the translator finds "demon" to be a better description, and make more sense. Infact, "inugami" is often translated as "dog demon" though it is not the literal translation. Therefore, it is likely that "inu yōkai", which are not part of Japanese mythology, are actually inugami, which are apart of Japanese mythology, seeing as Takahashi uses traditional Japanese mythological demons in her work. 21:04, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::The prior statement was mine. I recently got a new computer and forgot to log into my Wikia account. Sorry about that. Mikazuki 21:07, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh, I see. Well, I don't study Japanese, so I can't pretend to be an expert. The only things I know about Japanese mythology and such is my knowledge gathered from watching so many animes. I don't know whether or not she's based them off of "Inugami" or not, since I don't know what exactly Inugami are... *shrug* --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 21:29, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :::But I do agree it should be moved to Inugami since, from the little I've read up on them, it seems that is what the correct term for them is. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 21:28, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::On the Japanese Wikipedia, both he and his father are referred to as Inu yōkai.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 00:28, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::The Japanese Wikipedia is in Japanese. It's commonly mistranslated. Rumiko Takahashi used almost all traditional Japanese demons, so it would make sense if Inuyasha was an Inugami. An "inu yokai" doesn't exist in mythology. It literally translates to "dog phantom" or something similar. "Inugami" means "dog god" and is essentially a dog demon in Japanese mythology. Mikazuki 22:58, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Are you suggesting that I mistranslated the information? That's a little presumptive of you.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 00:25, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::As is assuming that I believe you mistranslated. Wikipedia isn't always reliable. Yes I said it. Some are, some aren't. And not all Japanese know about Japanese mythology. Mythology is one of the things I've studied. You can look in any book or website on Japanese mythology, and you will find nothing on "inu yokai". Inugami, yes, but not inu yokai. It makes little sense that so many real Japanese mythological creatures, and then make one up. Inugami= dog demon Mikazuki 01:21, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::You said "it's commonly mistranslated." The only person here doing any translating is me, so I would hardly call it presumptive to assume that you implied that I mistranslated the text from the Japanese Wikipedia article. Otherwise, why say "it's commonly mistranslated" at all? If you weren't implying that I made a mistake, then that comment in this context would be irrelevent. That aside, however, not everything in the series comes from mythology. There are many creatures and beings that Rumiko Takahashi invented for the purpose of her story. Besides, there is an episode where Inuyasha is called a "Dog god" and he protests, saying that he is not. That, in itself, should be proof enough that Inuyasha is not an inugami. Nevertheless, I will further add that he is always referred to as a hanyō; which necessitates that one of his parents was a yōkai, not an inugami. Lastly, his name also refers to his yōkai-status, as "yasha," or, alternatively, "yaksha," is analogous to a yōkai, stemming from Buddhist tradition, rather than indigenous Japanese tradition.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 02:57, June 4, 2012 (UTC) For these years, I just heard about an InuYasha dojinshi named "Inugami" (literal meaning "Dog god"), but there is an episode about the monkey spirit. The villagers claimed Inuyasha as dog god, in fact he was not a god. Among Chinese otakus, we often called Inuyasha's father, whom is a real dog demon, called as "''犬妖(Quan-yao)"'' or "''犬妖怪(Quan-yaoguai)"'' (literal meaning "Dog demon"). We didn't call him as "''犬神(Quan-shen)"'' (literal meaning "Dog god") all because it's not suitable. As for Japanese language, maybe some of the kanji meaning will be differ as Chinese. I think I got original InuYasha Profiles, perhaps we can solve this puzzle with accurate conclusion. :\ 15:15, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :Alright, just now I watch InuYasha the Final Act - Magatsuhi's Evil Wish, Jaken claimed Sesshomaru as "Inu yōkai", in other words the title is correct. (PS:I watched it with raw anime, those dubs are original.) Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 13:45, July 1, 2012 (UTC)